


Nice to meet you

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Meetings, High School Student Magnus, M/M, Magnus is a spoiled brat, The Lightwoods run a soup kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: Magnus sighed deeply. He couldn't believe his parents really made him work in such a place. In the 17 years of his life, he never stepped into a place where poor and even homeless people got food. That was below his level! Okay, his GPA was kind of a disaster and he was on the edge to failing his senior year, but that was not a reason to be this strict!





	

„I can't believe I have to do all of this. This nonsense is ridiculous!“  
„Magnus! Watch your mouth! We've talked about this already and your dad and I won't back down on this. You are going to work in this soup kitchen for the whole holidays and there is no arguing about this!“

Magnus sighed deeply. He couldn't believe his parents really made him work in such a place. In the 17 years of his life, he never stepped into a place where poor and even homeless people got food. That was below his level! Okay, his GPA was kind of a disaster and he was on the edge to failing his senior year, but that was not a reason to be this strict! 

His parents – both of them physicians – wanted Magnus to study medicine, too. They wanted him to become a successful doctor and to force him to focus more on school and so he was punished for his GPA now. With working at a soup kitchen. Seriously. 

Magnus was a young, stylish man coming from a really wealthy family. He never had to work for anything and he never had to go to a soup kitchen. When he was hungry, he ordered whatever food he craved and the money did not matter. They just had it; his parents gave him as much money as he needed. So seeing all of those poor people lining up in this run-down place was unpleasant, to say the least. 

“Someone will show you the place and help you get used to the work. We will come back to pick you up at 4 pm. Don't you dare to leave this place or to refuse to work. You know what will happen!” Again, Magnus sighed. His parents already had told him what would happen when he refused to do what they wanted – they would stop giving him any money. How should he survive without money? That was truly ridiculous. 

“Okay, mum,” Magnus just replied. His mother nodded, patted his shoulder and simply left. Magnus had no idea where to go, so he stayed outside of the soup kitchen, standing around near the door. It took only five minutes before he was recognized as the new temporary worker. 

“Hey. Are you Magnus?” A deep voice tore Magnus from his miserable thoughts, and he nodded. “Of course I am. Do I look like a customer to you?” He snapped, looking over to the man that talked to him. And holy shit, that guy looked like a model for Calvin Klein. He was tall, taller than Magnus, had dark, unruly hair, beautiful brown eyes and the longest eyelashes Magnus had ever seen. He was gorgeous. 

“We don't call those people costumers. They are our visitors. Why don't I show you the kitchen? You can help with giving out the food to the visitors.” That beautiful young man smiled at Magnus and they walked over to another door at the side of the building – it was the entrance for the employees and workers. 

“Here we have some groceries for the families that visit us. At our place, they can eat and get some groceries for only a few dollars,” the tall guy explained to Magnus when they walked by a large room filled with shelves. 

“By the way, my name is Alexander, but everyone just calls me Alec. My family runs this place,” he added. Magnus liked his name and the sound of his voice and somehow, this handsome, sympathetic young man made him forget the trouble with his parents instantly. “It's really nice to meet you, Alexander,” Magnus replied and maybe, maybe working at this place wouldn't be as bad as Magnus had imagined.


End file.
